Creatures of Rokugan
Creatures of Rokugan was the second source book in the Oriental Adventures series for Third Edition of the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game. Credits * Writing: Shawn Carman, Rich Wulf, Seth Mason, Travis Heermann, Aaron Meiwin, Eric Steiger, Erik Brann. * Editor: D.J. Trindle. * Additional Editing: Kevin Millard, jim pinto. * Creative Director: Mark Jelfo. * Art Director: jim pinto. * Graphic Designers: Steve Hough. * Cover Artist: Jim Pavelec. * Typesetter: Steve Hough. * Chief of Operations: Maurieen Yates * Brand Manager: Raymond Lau. * Production Manager: Mary Valles. * Paytesters: Ryan Carman, Robert Dake, Matthew Schenk, Cynthia Stewart, Jacobe Callahan, Jacob Cheatham, Chris Lessinsky, Paul Meador, Dan Moenster Contents Introduction (page 4) * Fiction with Doji Yasuyo and the mujina Fuhao * New Rules ** New Subtypes ** Jade and Crystal Creatures (page 6) * Ashalan * Ashura * Bakeneko * Baku * Chi no Oni * Chizaro no Oni * Doro no Oni * Elemental Dragons * Elemental Terrors ** Akeru no Oni ** Jimen no Oni ** Kaze no Oni ** Kukanchi no Kansen ** Mizu no Oni ** Moetechi no Kansen ** Oyuchi no Kansen ** Taki-bi no Oni ** Toichi no Kansen ** Yosuchi no Kansen * Elemental Vortex * The First Oni * Fudoshi * Fushiki no Oni * Gaki ** Skull Tide Gaki ** Shikko-gaki ** Kwaku-shin-gaki ** Gakimushi * Garegosu no Bakemono * Gorusei no Oni * The Great Sea Spider * Greater Kansen * Guardian Statue * Hanemuri * Houhou * Hyakuhei * Ianwa no Oni * Ikiryo * Jade Dragon * Kenku * Kiri no Oni * Ki-Rin Wardogs * Kitsu * Kitsune * Kumo * Kusatte Iru * The Lost * Manesuru no Oni * Marsh Troll * Matsu Warcat * Megada no Oni * Minor Oni * Mokumokuren * Mountain Goblin * Naga * Nezumi * Nikumizu * Ningyo * Ninja Shapeshifter * Nue * Nukarumi * Obake * Ogon no Oni * Okura no Oni * The Oni Lords ** The First Oni ** Kyoso no Oni ** Yakamo no Oni ** Akuma no Oni ** The Maw ** Tsuburu no Oni ** Shikibu no Oni * Oracle of Blood * Orochi * Pekkle no Oni * Plague Zombie * Podling * Porthungluin * Sanshu Denki * Seiryoku no Oni * Shadow Beasts * Shiyokai * Shuten Doji * Sodatsu no Oni * Spirit Hound * Swamp Goblin * Swamp Spirits * Tadaka no Oni * Takesasu * Tanuki * Toshigoku Spirit * Troll * Tsuchimon * Tsumunagi * Tsuno Ravager * Tsuno Soultwister * Ubume * Uragiri * Uragirimono * Wakeru no Oni * Wondrous Netsuke * Wyrm * Yamaso no Oni * Yokai * Yorei * Zashiki Warashi * Zenmensonsou ** Tosekiki ** Kuruma Seiro ** Kuruma Date ** Monstrous War Machine of Fu Leng * Zokujin * Templates ** Goryo ** Naar Teban ** The Oracles ** Darkness spawn ** Shadow Samurai ** Shadowlands Madman ** Shiryo Appendixes (page 95) * Appendix One ** Naga Slayer ** Shahadet's Legionnaire ** Nezumi Chuk'tek ** Nezumi Rememberer ** Shadow Walker * Tainted Characters ** Deformity ** Minor Shadowlands Powers ** Major Shadowlands Powers ** Greater Shadowlands Powers * Appendix Two ** Spirit Realms ** New Items ** Sample Characters * Appendix Three ** Adversaries ** Allies ** Window Dressing ** Using Other Monster in Rokugan ** Creatures of Rokugan: Arranged by Challenge Rating Category:RPG Books